


Say you're gonna break my fall

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden Bellas - Freeform, Crush, F/F, Friends to Lovers, beca is obvious, bechloe - Freeform, chloe is oblivious, drunk beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Beca...your crush is getting a little obvious.A sort of AU, where all the Bellas are still at Barden in their final year, Emily still in the year below and Chloe and Aubrey doing an extra year there, specialising in subjects.





	Say you're gonna break my fall

'Becs can you hurry up!' Stacie called out, before barging into the other girl's bedroom.

Beca was completely distracted by the music blasting through her headphones.

The taller brunette snuck up behind her, lifting the headphones off of her friend's ears. 'Holy shit Stace.'

Stacie laughed as Beca got her breath back, before turning realising that her friend could see what was open on her laptop. She quickly grabbed at it, closing the laptop down as fast as she could but not fast enough.

'You've made a playlist of your mixes called 'Chloe'?'

'What? No.' Beca scoffed, protesting. But her red cheeks and wide eyes told otherwise. 'It said um...Ch...umm..'

'Give it up shortstack.' Stacie grinned. 'We all know you have a crush on her anyway.'

Beca groaned, putting her head in her hands. 'I am  _not_ that obvious!'

The silence and the look on Stacie's face told Beca exactly what she didn't want to know. She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room for a dinner with the rest of the Bellas.

\-----

'Beca! Come sit next to me?' Chloe pleaded, grabbing her best friend's hand and pulling her towards two empty seats in the restaurant.

The short brunette blushed and subtly stuck up a middle finger as Stacie made inappropriate gestures towards her with a teasing grin on her face. Aubrey glanced over as the two did it, frowning in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on.

'What have you been up to all day?' The redhead asked, fingers still intertwined with Beca's.

'I um...just making some more mixes.' She shrugged in reply.

Chloe lit up at that and bumped shoulders with her. 'Oooo! Anything special?'

'You could say that...' Stacie jumped in smugly, whilst Beca shot her a dirty look. 'Isn't that right Becs?'

Beca shook her head. 'It's nothing. It's not finished yet but when it I'm ready, you can have a listen Chloe.'

Everyone realised that this was Beca ending the conversation, so they started deciding on what to eat. Chloe's hand leaving hers to look at the menu, leaving Beca annoyed at how much she already missed the contact. When did she get so soppy, this isn't some sort of Nicholas Sparks novel, she rolled her eyes at herself before opening her own menu.

\-----

' _Look_ all I'm saying is, it's our last year Beca.' Stacie shrugged, as her friend stared into her pint glass. 'I just don't want you to regret not doing anything about your crush on Chloe while you still can.' 

They'd all decided it was a good idea to go to a bar after the restaurant to blow off some steam after the first couple of weeks of their last year, and Beca definitely felt like she'd needed these drinks.

'I know.' She mumbled, before taking a big sip of her drink. 'But maybe it's just too risky.'

'You've got to take a risk sometimes my short friend.' Stacie patted her on the shoulder, before downing her shot and rushing off to join Amy on the dance floor.

Beca blew out a breath, and ordered a shot herself, quickly downing it.

'Everything okay?' 

She turned around to find Chloe smiling sweetly, but with concern in her eyes evident. 'Oh, me? Yeah, all good. All is good. It's good up in here.'

Beca cringed as the redhead giggled at her dorkiness. 'Yup, seems like it...you know you can talk to me right? I mean, if it wasn't 'all good up in here'.'

Her friend nodded in reply. 'Do you want another drink?'

'Sure.' Chloe shrugged, taking a seat at the bar.

\-----

2 hours later, and half of the Bellas have staggered home. Beca is having to lean heavily on Chloe due to attempting to drink away her thoughts but it just made them more prominent unfortunately for her.

'Time to go home messy kid.' Chloe propped Beca up.

'Mm not a kid.' Beca mumbled through a pout. 'I'm not.'

The redhead stifled a laugh. 'I know you're not. You're a woman. A beautiful drunk pouty woman.'

'Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you.'

'What was that?' Chloe stopped walking towards the taxis.

Beca shrugged. 'Nothing.'

But she knew what she'd said, and it sobered her up almost immediately. Mainly out of panic. What's new?

'You're crazy.' Chloe laughed, thinking nothing of what Beca said at that moment; thinking it was just drunk ramblings.

\-----

The next morning Beca wakes up to a head full of regrets and a loud pounding. Yay, just what she wanted. 

She rolled onto her side to find a note, a glass of water, and some painkillers on her bedside table.

_Beca drink this, and take these. Hope you don't feel too hungover this morning. Come and find me when you're up :-) -Chlo_

She groaned into her pillow before doing 2 out of 3 of the things on the note. Rolling out of bed, grabbing a hoodie to throw on before making her way to Chloe's room.

Beca knocked tentatively on the door and then went in to find Chloe on the bed grinning at her.

'How's the head?'

'About to explode if i'm honest.' Beca laughed, throwing herself onto the bed. 'Thanks for leaving that on my table by the way.'

Chloe shrugged. 'I thought you might need it....so um..'

'Oh no.'

'How much do you remember from last night?'

The brunette ran a hand through her hair, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. 'I remember everything up until we got home.'

'Oh.'

'What did I do? Chlo...please God tell me. Look, whatever it was I'm sorry if I like upset you or anything.' Beca clenched her fists in anxiety.

Chloe shook her head with a smile. 'No Beca, you didn't upset me. I'm just...confused. Um, you showed me your playlist under my name.'

'Fuck.'

'Yeah...'

Beca started playing with her hands to focus on what to say. 'I mean, I was going to tell you properly, you know. I mean, that I liked you. I didn't want to make things weird or lose my best friend, but it's our last year and I didn't want to miss my chance.'

'Becs.' Chloe took a deep breath. 'I like you too actually. I was just urm..scared. I don't know really, I just, I'm glad you didn't miss your chance.'

The brunette sat in silent shock for a moment at the revelation.

'So, are you going to kiss me or what?'

Beca grinned instantly, leaning forward to close the gap. Finally tasting Chloe's strawberry chapstick, both of them relishing in the moment.

'Can we listen to the playlist?' Chloe asked between kisses.

Beca nodded. 'Um sure.'

She pulled out her phone and earphones, both of them laying down next to each other as close as possible with one earbud in each of their ears as Beca pressed play.

 **** _All of these highs_  
And all of these lows  
Don't keep me company  
I've been breathing you in  
And drinking you down  
You're the only remedy  
  
Say you're gonna hold my head up  
Say you're gonna break my fall  
Say you're gonna stay forever  
Baby, this is all I want  
  
'Cause all my bones  
Are begging me to beg for you  
Begging me to beg for your love  
All my lungs  
Are begging me to beg for you  
Begging me to beg for your love  
  
Swear I'm gonna hold your head up  
Swear I'm gonna break your fall  
Swear we're gonna last forever  
Baby, this is all I want  


 

 


End file.
